Thank You
by Ikitsumi
Summary: KawaiiShipping Pikachu x Togepi, implied AAML. Togepi's evolved...and is leaving. Can Pikachu finally tell Togetic what he wanted to tell her so long ago? Oneshot.


I always had to watch over you, didn't I?

_I can't run anymore  
I fall before you  
Here I am  
I have nothing left_

_Though I've tried to forget  
You're all that I am  
Take me home  
I'm through fighting it  
_

You always seemed to get into trouble or a life-and-death situation and I always risked everything for you, such as falling off of cliffs, making sure you don't run off too far, risking my ketchup time to dodge knives, rolling through tunnels and on top of logs, and even fighting off lightning storms with Thunderbolt.

_Broken  
Lifeless  
I give up  
You're my only strength  
Without you  
I can't go on  
Anymore  
Ever again_

Those years we spent together were exciting and I felt so responsible for you, because I felt that I would be murdered by Ash, or worse, Misty, and even deprived of my ketchup and, of course, my life.

Then came that time I was lonely. When you left for so long. Hanging out with the others wasn't as fun as being with you, I have to admit. Ash probably noticed my definite sadness. Without you, I felt like him without Misty.

_My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_

Supposedly I felt this way because I was appointed your babysitter. Was I a good babysitter? That was the main reason at first, and it seemed that since you were just a little baby, new in the world, that I should help protect you because you couldn't fight or defend yourself.

Of course, that's wrong now, isn't it? You're all grown-up now, and there's no need to protect you, since you have to protect all the other Togepi now that you've evolved into a Togetic. One that's ready to save the Togepi and their land from another dimension and make it happy again, to restore its glory and to make the Togepi live.

_I can't run anymore  
I give myself to you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
In all my bitterness  
I ignored  
All that's real and true  
All I need is you  
When night falls on me  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm too alive  
And you're too strong  
I can't lie anymore  
I fall down before you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry_

Please answer me this, Togetic...

Why do I still feel the same feelings that I have been since you hatched so long ago?

_My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_

I know that it's time for you to leave me...to leave everyone of this world. I can't stop the tears from my own eyes. Misty can't stop crying either, can she? Your tears are even flowing. Can't you look at me so I can tell you what I'm feeling...what I've felt for you? You're a young man now, aren't you? Ready to take responsibility like I once did for you.

Togetic, I feel so young again...I'm just so young and trying to make a confession...

_Constantly ignoring  
The pain consuming me  
But this time it's cut too deep  
I'll never stray again_

"TOGETIC! I love you!"

I didn't mean to scream it out loud, but I did, in case you didn't bother to look at me. No one understood me though, except you. I cried harder and I couldn't bear to look at you when you looked at me with a sad smile. Everyone noticed me crying and couldn't understand anything more than the fact that I was losing the one I loved the most of all...my Togetic...you.

"Thank you for taking care of me and loving me ever since I hatched. I love you too, Pikachu."

_My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love  
My only hope  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy  
My only strength  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power  
My only life  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_


End file.
